Sunflower by Y-Sunshine
by Y. Sunshine
Summary: it's BTS Fanfiction! Suga/Jin "Ini adalah kisah cinta ku. Di mulai sejak aku berada di bangku sekolah dasar. Aku diam-diam mulai memperhatikanmu. Semua yang ada pada dirimu begitu sempurna untukku. Awalnya kupikir hanya sekedar cinta monyet yang akan segera hilang dengan berjalannya waktu. Tapi aku salah" chap 8 is UP! RnR Please
1. Chapter 1

**Title : "Sunflower "**

**Author : Y. Sunshine**

**Main Cast : Min Yoongi (Suga)**

** Kim Seok Jin (Jin)**

**Other Cast : BTS members**

**Genre : romance (maybe) **

**Sunflower**

**Suga POV**

Ini adalah kisah cinta ku. Di mulai sejak aku berada di bangku sekolah dasar. Aku diam-diam mulai memperhatikanmu. Semua yang ada pada dirimu begitu sempurna untukku. Awalnya kupikir hanya sekedar cinta monyet yang akan segera hilang dengan berjalannya waktu. Tapi aku salah.

"hey yoongi-ah~ ayo kita makan siang.." sebuah tepukan di bahuku membuyarkan lamunanku.

"e-eh? Jin hyung? apa kau bilang sesuatu?" tanyaku dengan polosnya.

"yaaa! Kau ini selalu saja tak pernah memperhatikan perkataanku" jawab jin hyung dengan nada kesal.

"yaaah mianhae… aku tadi sedang memikirkan sesuatu.." aku pun segera meminta maaf padanya karena merasa bersalah.

"hhuh sudahlah lupakan.. ayo kita makan siang" ujar jin hyung segera menarik tanganku menuju kantin.

-di kantin-

"hey yoon kau mau makan apa?" tanya jin hyung padaku.

"humm …"

"aahh kelamaan!" sergahnya langsung mengambil 2 mangkuk sup dan segera menarik tangan ku ke meja makan yang masih kosong.

"yaaah pelan-pelan hyung!" protesku tak terima dengan perlakuan jin hyung.

"kau sih.. mau memilih makanan kelamaan" omelnya tak begitu jelas.

"hhah baiklah…"

"cepat makan.. nanti keburu masuk" ucap jin hyung tegas.

"ne .. ne selamat makan~"

Belum setengah aku meghabiskan makan siang ku bel sudah berbunyi. Dan lagi-lagi jin hyung mengomeli ku karena aku tak bisa makan dengan cepat.

"yaaa.. yoon cepat habiskan makan siang mu, sudah bel masuk tuh" omelnya sambil merebut mangkuk sup dari tangan ku.

"jangan salahkan aku.. aku kan memang tak bisa makan dengan cepat" ujarku membela diri.

"aishh.. sini biar aku yang suapi. Ayoo buka mulutmu" perintah jin hyung padaku.

"e-eh?"

"yaah yoon ayo cepat buka mulutmu. Kita bisa di marahi kalau terlambat masuk"

"b-baiklah, aaaa…" aku pun akhirnya menuruti perintah nya, membiarkan dia yang menyuapi ku. Wajahku terasa memanas saat jin hyung menyuapi ku seperti ini. Dan saat itulah aku sadar bahwa aku memang mencintainya.

6 tahun aku selalu melihatmu, hanya melihatmu. Tapi kau tak pernah menyadari itu, akupun hanya bisa memendam perasaanku dalam-dalam. Hingga saat itu tiba, upacara kelulusan. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin, karena itu artinya aku akan berpisah denganmu. Berat rasanya saat berkata aku akan baik-baik saja tanpamu.

"yoongi-ah~ setelah lulus aku akan melanjutkan smp di amerika. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya jin hyung padaku saat acara perpisahaan telah usai.

"m-mwo? Amerika?" aku sedikit tercekat mendengat ucapan jin hyung.

"ne.. aku akan bersekolah di sana, dan tak tau kapan akan kembali ke seoul lagi" jawabnya pelan.

"i-itu artinya kita tak bisa bertemu lagi. Itu artinya kita tak bisa makan siang bersama lagi hyung.." ucapku lirih.

"hey.. jangan sedih begitu. Kita masih bisa berkirim e-mail" ucapnya berusaha menenangkanku.

"t-tapi.. hanya jin hyung yang dekat denganku.. yoon tak punya teman lain lagi selain hyung.." suaraku mulai parau.

"yoongi-ah~ hyung yakin di smp nanti kau akan punya banyak teman, hyung yakin kau bisa pulang sendiri tanpa hyung. Kau kan sudah besar hahaha" jawab jin hyung berusaha membuatku tak bersedih.

"tapi.. aku tak yakin hyung"

"mianhae.. aku minta maaf tak bisa terus berada di sampingmu yoon.. ini bukan keinginanku. Ahh bagaimana kalau sebagai gantinya kau bisa meminta hadiah apa saja dariku" tawarnya kemudian.

"bunga matahari…" tiba-tiba saja aku mengucapkan nama bunga itu.

"bunga matahari? Kau ingin hadiah bunga matahari dariku hemm?" tanyanya memastikan.

"ne.. bisakah kau memberiku bibit bunga matahari?" pintaku sekali lagi.

"apa tak ada yang lain selain itu? Kenapa minta bibit bunga matahari yoon?" tanyanya bingung.

"karena.. aku suka" jawabku singkat.

"ahh.. baiklah aku akan membelikannya untukmu" jawabnya sambil tersenyum, senyum termanis yang pernah kulihat.

Dan akhirnya kami pun berpisah. Jin hyung ikut orangtua nya ke amerika dan melanjutkan sekolah di sana. Sedangkan aku melanjutkan ke salah satu sekolah negeri di seoul. Hari demi hari telah berlalu tanpa adanya jin hyung di sisiku. Jin hyung yang selalu menjemputku saat berangkat ke sekolah. Jin hyung yang selalu mengingatkanku untuk makan siang. Jin hyung yang selalu membela diriku saat teman-teman yang lain mem-bully ku. Dia, ya hanya dia yang selalu ada dalam pikiranku. Tapi, kenyataan nya aku tak selalu ada dalam pikirannya. Aku tahu dia hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat kecilnya ah mungkin hanya sebagai adik kecilnya yang selalu merepotkan dia. Tapi tidak dengan diriku, aku menganggapnya lebih dari sahabat, lebih dari hubungan antar teman kecil. Aku selalu melihat ke arahnya dan hanya dirinya. Karena itu saat perpisahan aku meminta bunga matahari darinya. Karena aku ingin menunjukkan kalau aku seperti bunga matahari. Ya, bunga matahari hanya akan melihat ke arah cahaya matahari berasal. Dan dia adalah matahari untukku, aku tak bisa berpaling darinya. Aku tak bisa mencari pengganti matahari dalam hidupku. Cukup dia, hanya jin hyung matahari dalam hidupku. Walaupun aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku, sudahlah itu tak penting bagiku. yang terpenting aku ingin selalu ada di sampingnya.

**5 tahun kemudian**

"hhah tak terasa sudah 5 tahun aku berpisah dengan nya" ucapku pada diri sendiri saat menyiram bunga matahari ku di halaman belakang rumah.

"dengan siapa hyung?" tanya hooseok– teman sekelas sekaligus sahabatku sejak smp. Sebenarnya dia 1 tahun lebih muda dariku tapi karena dia termasuk siswa berprestasi jadi dia mengikuti kelas setahun lebih cepat di banding teman sebaya nya.

"ahh sudahlah lupakan hooseok-ah, bukan siapa-siapa kok" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"yaah hyung pelit.. ayolah hyung beri tau aku" rengeknya sambil menarik-narik ujung bajuku.

"aishh sudah kubilang bukan siapa-siapa kok" jawabku masih tak mau mengaku.

"hhaah baikklah, tapi cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan mengetahuinya" ucapnya dengan penuh semangat.

"kkk.. semangat sekali kau ini" aku tertawa melihat tingkah hooseok yang lucu.

"pokoknya aku akan segera mengetahuinya hyung, eh tapi kenapa hyung rajin sekali menyiram bunga matahari ini? kan ada ahjuma yang bisa menggantikanmu menyiramnya. Jadi kita tak perlu bolak-balik dari sekolah ke rumahmu hanya untuk menyirami bunga ini hyung" protes hooseok sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, terlihat lucu di mataku.

"kkk... kita? hyung kan tidak pernah minta kau temani untuk pulang"

"aish.. memang hyung tak pernah meminta, tapi aku kan khawatir kalau hyung pulang sendirian" ujarnya ber alasan. Sebenarnya aku tahu alasan hooseok mau menemaniku setiap hari untuk pulang kerumah sekedar hanya untuk menyiram bunga matahari milikku, alasannya adalah, dia menyukaiku. Bukannya aku pede atau apa tapi memang dia pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku saat kami duduk di bangku smp dulu. Tapi, jangan salah dulu aku dan dia bukan sepasang kekasih. Bukannya aku tak suka dengannya, tapi karena aku memang sudah menyukai ah anni mencintai seseorang lebih dulu, seseorang yang kutunggu selama 5 tahun terakhir ini.

"hahaha… dasar kau ini" jawabku masih sambil meyirami bunga matahariku.

Ke esokan harinya, saat pelajaran Jung songsaenim berlangsung

"sstt.. yoongi hyung… yoongi hyung.. jangan melamun" tegur hooseok.

"ah ne?" aku langsung kembali memperhatikan pelajaran walaupun tak sepenuhnya fokus.

"Anak-anak perhatikan.. hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari amerika" ucap jung songsaenim dengan ceria.

DEG

_Amerika? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Apa ini hanya pendengaranku saja? Atau apa gara-gara aku terlalu merindukannya?_

"Ayoo.. silakan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu.." perintah songsaenim pada sosok namja di depan pintu masuk. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena tempat duduk ku yang berada di belakang. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik topi hitam miliknya. Jantungku berdetak tak beraturan. Sekilas dia mirip dengan jin hyung, ah atau mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja. Dia mulai mendongakkan wajahnya dan …

"annyeong.. kim seok jin imnida.. kalian bisa memanggilku jin, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya.." ucap namja itu memperkenalkan diri dengan nada yang terdengar ramah.

"j-jin hyung?" ucapku tak percaya, ini seperti mimpi. Apa Tuhan mendengar permohonanku? Apa benar dia adalah jin hyung yang ku kenal 5 tahun lalu? Berbagai pertanyaan terlintas dalam pikiranku. Tak terasa mataku mulai basah oleh air mata. Buru-buru ku seka air mata yang mengalir begitu saja di pipi ku.

"hyung apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya hooseok heran dengan responku barusan.

"n-ne" jawabku sekenanya. Pandanganku masih tetap fokus pada namja yang sedang memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Tak ku sangka aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Mungkin ini memang takdir dari Tuhan. Dia matahariku.. telah kembali, kembali ke sampingku seperti dulu. Tak sadar, perlahan dia mulai mendekat ke arahku. Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat ku rindukan selama 5 tahun terakhir ini. Senyum penuh kehangatan.

"yoongi-ah.. aku kembali.." ucapnya lembut sambil tetap tersenyum ke arahku.

"n-ne .. selamat datang kembali hyung~" ucapku parau.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Sunflower

**Title : "Sunflower "**

**Author : Y. Sunshine**

**Main Cast : Min Yoongi (Suga)**

** Kim Seok Jin (Jin)**

**Other Cast : BTS members**

**Genre : romance (maybe) **

**Legth : ****chaptered**

**Summary : **Dia adalah matahari untukku, aku tak bisa berpaling darinya. Aku tak bisa mencari pengganti matahari dalam hidupku. Cukup dia, hanya jin hyung matahari dalam hidupku. Walaupun aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku, sudahlah itu tak penting bagiku. yang terpenting aku ingin selalu ada di sampingnya.

**Sunflower**

"_yoongi-ah.. aku kembali.." ucapnya lembut sambil tetap tersenyum ke arahku._

"_n-ne .. selamat datang kembali hyung~" ucapku parau_.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**Suga POV**

"yoon.. bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya lembut sambil duduk di bangku seberang.

"e-eung.. aku.. aku baik-baik saja! ya aku baik-baik saja hyung" jawabku grogi. Ah tetap saja daridulu aku selalu grogi jika didekatnya, memalukan.

"kkk.. kau tak pernah berubah ya? Masih seperti 5 tahun yang lalu"

Aku buru-buru memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain, sebelum pipiku dipenuhi semburat merah gara-gara perkataan jin hyung. Dan saat ku palingkan wajahku saat itulah pandanganku bertemu dengan pandangan hoseok. Ada aura yang membuatku merasa tidak nyaman saat aku menatap mata coklat miliknya itu. Tapi hoseok buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"kau terlihat akrab dengan murid baru itu hyung" tanya hoseok singkat.

"eh? i-itu karena dia temanku sejak kecil. Emm nanti saat istirahat akan aku kenalkan dengannya" ucapku ceria yang hanya di balas sebuah anggukan oleh hoseok. Entahlah aku merasa dia bersikap aneh sejak jin hyung datang tapi aku tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Dan saat jam istirahat tiba aku kembali menyapa jin hyung, aku bermaksud mengajaknya makan siang bersama dengan hoseok.

"jin hyung.. bagaimana kalau kau m-"

"jinnie hyung~~ kajja kita makan siang"

Suara manja itu dengan seenaknya memotong perkataanku begitu saja dan saat aku menoleh, berusaha mencari siapa pemilik suara itu mataku bertemu dengan sesosok namja yang err.. cukup manis untuk ukuran namja dengan rambut orange menyala. Pemilik suara imut itu dengan santainya duduk di meja jin hyung dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher jin hyung. Oke, aku dibuat shock oleh pemandangan yang terjadi didepanku sekarang ini. Dadaku terasa sesak melihat tingkah si namja manis itu. Ada perasaan cemburu yang menyelusup ke dalam hatiku. Juga berbagai pertanyaan muncul begitu saja. _siapa dia? Apa dia murid disekolah ini juga? Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya?_

"yaa hyungie~ kajja kita makan aku sudah lapar hyung" lagi, suara manja itu seakan menginstruksiku untuk segera sadar dari alamku sendiri.

"kkk baiklah taehyungie~ kajja kita makan.. kau manja sekali eoh" kali ini suara jin hyunglah yang menjawab ajakan si namja manis tadi. Aku masih dalam posisi seperti orang bodoh melihat kemesraan mereka. Mungkin aku akan melamun lagi jika hoseok tidak segera menarik tanganku.

"y-yaa hoseok kau mau mengajakku kemana eoh?" protesku pada hoseok saat tarikannya semakin kuat namun aku tetap bersikeras diam ditempatku berdiri sekarang.

"kajja hyung.. kita pergi" ajak hoseok sekali lagi.

"a-aku..."

"eh iya.. yoon kau tadi mau bicara apa?" tanya jin hyung sesaat kemudian sebelum tubuhku benar-benar ditarik hoseok.

"a-aku... ah tidak jadi hyung haha, maaf mengganggu kalian. Aku pamit dulu" mataku tiba-tiba saja terasa panas, jadi buru-buru aku menarik hoseok keluar kelas sebelum aku benar-benar menangis didepan mereka.

**Jin POV**

"a-aku... ah tidak jadi hyung haha, maaf mengganggu kalian. Aku pamit dulu" jawab yoongi dengan sikap yang aneh menurutku, dan setelah itu dia langsung keluar dengan menggandeng tangan namja yang duduk sebangku dengannya. Entahlah aku tak tahu kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu. Padahal aku ingin mengajaknya makan siang bersama dan mengenalkan taehyung padanya. Ah sudahlah mungkin dia sedang ada urusan lain dengan namja itu, tapi ngomong-ngomong apa hubungan mereka berdua ya? kenapa mereka terlihat seperti..

"aishh.. apa yang kupikirkan barusan" gumamku sambil mengacak rambut.

"eh wae jinnie hyung? Kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya taehyung bingung dengan tingkahku.

"ahahaha.. anniya taehyungie~ kajja kita makan siang katanya kau sudah lapar eoh?" ajakku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan langsung disambut dengan anggukan dari taehyung. Langsung saja dia turun dari meja dan memeluk lenganku manja, aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Kamipun segera melangkahkan kaki menuju kantin. Dikantin tak sengaja mataku melihat yoongi yang sedang makan siang dengan namja tadi, tapi kulihat yoongi makan dengan tidak bersemangat. Kenapa dia? Apa yoongi sakit? Saking sibuknya dengan berbagai pertanyaan mengenai yoongi aku sampai tak mendengarkan taehyung.

"yaa jinnie hyung~ kau tidak mendengarkanku ya?" rajuk taehyung manja dengan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"ah.. h-hyung dengar kok hehe"

"bohong.. kalau dengar coba ulang perkataan taehyung tadi"

Aku langsung diam karena memang sejujurnya aku tak mendengarkan perkataan taehyung, dan benar saja dia langsung mempoutkan bibirnya lagi. Terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mataku.

"tuh kan hyung tidak mendengarkan taehyung.. hyung menyebalkan"

"kkk mian taehyungie~ tadi hyung sedang tidak berkonsentrasi.. kau mau makan apa hm?

"ishh.. aku mau makan umm.. kari ayam ne?" pinta taehyung dengan menunjukan puppy eyesnya yang langsung aku balas dengan sebuah anggukan cepat. Aku langsung menarik tangannya dan segera memesan 2 porsi kari untuk kami. Setelahnya aku bingung mencari meja kosong untuk makan, semua meja dikantin sudah penuh. Sampai taehyung mengajakku untuk duduk disebuah bangku yang belum penuh. Tapi bangku yang dimaksud taehyung adalah bangku yang ditempati oleh yoongi dan namja yang belum kuketahui namanya hingga sekarang. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk menerima ajakan taehyung. Walaupun aku senang karena bisa makan siang bersama yoongi lagi. Tapi disisi lain aku juga merasa tidak suka melihat kedekatan yoongi dengan namja itu. Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak suka melihat kedekatan mereka. Aku dan taehyung pun segera menghampiri meja mereka dan meminta ijin untuk bisa makan bersama-sama.

"emm.. yoongi-ah apa kami boleh ikut bergabung untuk makan siang? Meja dikantin sudah penuh hehe" tanyaku kepada yoongi yang sedang asyik dengan jus apel ditangannya.

"hemm.." jawabnya singkat dengan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. _Aish kenapa dia jadi bersikap aneh padaku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan ya? _

"ah gomawo.." jawabku berusaha tetap tersenyum. Aku pun langsung duduk di depan yoongi dan taehyung didepan namja tadi. Dia tetap cuek dengan kedatangan kami, dan kurasa dia terkesan tidak ramah atau mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja.

"emm.. a-apa kedatangan kami tidak mengganggu kalian berdua?" tanyaku ragu.

"tentu tidak err.. siapa namamu hyung?" kali ini namja disebelah yoongi yang menjawab. Dan seketika semua presepsi burukku tentangnya segera hilang begitu melihatnya tersenyum ramah padaku.

"ah.. aku jin, kim seokjin. Kalau kau?" tanyaku yang mulai merasakan keadaan disekitar kami tidak sekaku sebelumnya.

"aku hoseok, jung hoseok. Salam kenal hyung" jawabnya ramah. Ternyata namja bernama hoseok ini ramah juga, tidak seperti dugaanku sebelumnya.

"ah iya.. yoongi-ah aku ingin mengenalkan namja disebelahku ini padamu, tapi kau buru-buru pergi tadi"

"mian.. tadi aku lapar sekali hyung" jawab yoongi masih bersikap cuek padaku, aku berusaha tidak terlalu memperdulikan sikapnya padaku.

"kkk baiklah tidak apa.. kenalkan dia kim taehyung" ucapku memperkenalkan taehyung pada yoongi dan hoseok. Taehyung langsung berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri.

"annyeong.. kim taehyung imnida.. kalian bisa memanggilku taehyung. Aku adik kelas sekaligus teman dekat jin hyung saat di amerika"

"hai taehyung-ah.. min yoongi imnida kau bisa memanggilku yoongi" kali ini yoongi memperkenalkan dirinya dengan tersenyum, seperti yoongi yang ku kenal sebelumya. Aku sedikit lega melihat senyumnya.

"eh tapi sepertinya kau lebih muda dari kami taehyung, apa benar?" tanya hoseok tiba-tiba yang di jawab sebuah anggukan antusias dari taehyung.

"kalau aku jung hoseok.. wah akhirnya ada juga yang akan memanggilku hyung haha" dan kami sontak tertawa mendengar jawaban hoseok.

"kkk taehyungie.. cepat habiskan karimu atau mau hyung suapi?" tawarku pada taehyung karena melihat kari dipiringnya masih tersisa banyak.

**Suga POV**

"kkk taehyungie.. cepat habiskan karimu atau mau hyung suapi?"

DEG

Tawaran jin hyung pada taehyung barusan langsung membuat telingaku panas. Awalnya aku berusaha tidak memperdulikan percakapan mereka sampai taehyung menanggapi tawaran tersebut.

"ehmm.. ne ne~ aku mau disuapi jinnie hyung seperti biasanya nya kkk" jawab taehyung dengan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya antusias sambil bergelayut manja pada lengan jin hyung. _Apa? Seperti biasanya? Jadi mereka selalu melakukan ini di sebelumnya? _Lagi-lagi dadaku terasa sesak melihat kedekatan mereka. Aku jadi ragu kalau taehyung itu hanya sekedar teman dekat jin hyung selama mereka di Amerika.

"kkk kemarikan piringmu.. biar aku suapi" ucap jin hyung seraya mengambil piring didepan taehyung dan mulai menyuapinya. Aku melihat adegan didepanku dengan tatapan kosong, pasalnya dulu akulah yang sering disuapi jin hyung seperti itu. Ada perasaan sakit saat melihat mereka begitu dekat. Sampai akhirnya sebuah usapan lembut pada sudut bibirku membuyarkan konsentrasiku.

"hey.. harusnya kau tidak melamun saat minum atau makan sesuatu hyung kkk lihat jadi belepotan begini jusmu.. dasar seperti anak kecil saja" ternyata usapan tadi berasal dari jari hoseok yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tingkahku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. Lalu kembali kutujukan pandanganku pada jin hyung yang masih sibuk menyuapi kari milik taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : "Sunflower "**

**Author : Y. Sunshine**

**Main Cast : Min Yoongi (Suga)**

** Kim Seok Jin (Jin)**

**Other Cast : BTS members**

**Genre : romance (maybe) **

**Legth : ****chaptered**

**Summary : **Dia adalah matahari untukku, aku tak bisa berpaling darinya. Aku tak bisa mencari pengganti matahari dalam hidupku. Cukup dia, hanya jin hyung matahari dalam hidupku. Walaupun aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku, sudahlah itu tak penting bagiku. yang terpenting aku ingin selalu ada di sampingnya.

**Sunflower**

"_hey.. harusnya kau tidak melamun saat minum atau makan sesuatu hyung kkk lihat jadi belepotan begini jusmu.. dasar seperti anak kecil saja" ternyata usapan tadi berasal dari jari hoseok yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tingkahku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. Lalu kembali kutujukan pandanganku pada jin hyung yang masih sibuk menyuapi kari milik taehyung. _

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

**Jin POV**

"hey.. harusnya kau tidak melamun saat minum atau makan sesuatu hyung kkk lihat jadi belepotan begini jusmu.. dasar seperti anak kecil saja" tawa renyah hoseok sempat membuatku berhenti menyuapi taehyung, saat kulirik mereka ternyata hoseok sedang mengusap sisa jus di bibir yoongi. _Kenapa... hatiku terasa nyeri saat melihat adegan itu? Harusnya itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku bukan? Apa karena dulu akulah yang biasa melakukan itu pada yoon? _Sesaat aku terdiam melihat mereka berdua, sampai kemudian sepasang mata cokelat milik yoongi menatapku. Aku buru-buru mengalihkan pandanganku, berpura-pura sibuk menyuapi taehyung.

"taehyungie~ ayo buka mulutmu lagi ne? aaaa~" ucapku dengan nada setenang mungkin, berusaha menutupi kegugupanku.

BRAKK!

Suara gebrakan barusan langsung membuatku dan taehyung menoleh, melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"y-yoon?" tak percaya dengan penglihatanku, min yoongi yang selama ini kukenal memiliki sikap lembut baru saja mengebrak meja didepanku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kacau, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"aku pergi dulu" ucapnya dengan nada datar, segera ia menarik tangan hoseok mengajaknya pergi manjauhiku dan taehyung yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan kami lihat.

**Suga POV**

BRAKK!

Tak sadar tanganku sudah mengebrak meja makan di depanku. Membuat 2 orang yang tengah asyik makan didepanku sontak menoleh kaget. Begitu juga hoseok yang berada disampingku, sepertinya dia kaget karena tiba-tiba saja aku menggebrak meja tanpa alasan.

"y-yoon?" ucap jin hyung dengan wajah tak percaya bahwa barusan yang menggebrak meja itu adalah aku, seorang min yoongi. Bukan tanpa alasan aku melakukan ini. Tapi, dadaku sangat sesak melihat jin hyung menyuapi taehyung dengan menunjukkan senyumnya itu.

"aku pergi dulu" tak sadar aku malah menjawab dengan nada datar, mungkin malah terkesan dingin. Segera saja kutarik tangan hoseok, mengajaknya pergi menjauh dari mereka berdua. Ah sebenarnya kenapa aku ini? Kenapa aku jadi kasar dan bersikap buruk pada jin hyung? Padahal harusnya aku senang karena namja yang kutunggu selama 5 tahun ini akhirnya kembali. Pikiranku sangat kacau hanya dengan melihat mereka begitu dekat seperi tadi. Sakit, itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku tahu aku tidak berhak bersikap seperti ini, karena aku.. bukanlah seseorang yang berarti untuknya. Aku hanyalah teman semasa kecilnya yang dulu begitu dekat dengannya. Tidak dengan sekarang, karena dia.. kim taehyung telah menggantikan posisiku.

"hiks.." tak terasa air mataku mengalir. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pelukan hangat kurasakan. Hoseok yang kini memelukku dengan begitu erat, seolah ingin membuatku tenang.

"h-hoseok.." panggilku lirih. Dia hanya menatapku lembut.

"uljima.. ini bukanlah yoongi hyung yang kukenal" ucapnya sambil mengusap kepalaku, ada perasaan nyaman saat hoseok melakukan ini padaku.

"gomawo"

"kau.. menyukainya kan?" tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut hoseok. Aku sontak melepas pelukan hoseok.

"kau menyukainya kan hyung?" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan nada yang lebih tegas. Aku hanya diam tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan hoseok.

"kau begitu menyukainya kan hyung sampai kau menolak pernyataan cintaku, dia kan yang kau tunggu selama 5 tahun ini?"

"m-mianhae" hanya satu kata itu yang mampu ku ucapkan pada hoseok sekarang, aku tahu pasti dia terluka karena sudah 2 kali dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku tapi aku malah menolaknya mentah-mentah. Aku tak bermaksud menyakiti hatinya, karena dia sudah ku anggap adikku sendiri.

"kkk tenang saja.. aku sama sekali tak marah padamu hyung. Aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu" jawab hoseok dengan tawa khas miliknya itu. Aku sedikit lega melihatnya tersenyum, kukira dia akan marah dan mendiamkanku.

"tapi.. bisakah kau menjadi milikku hyung? Hanya untuk sesaat.. aku sangat ingin memilikimu, melindungimu, menghiburmu saat kau sedih seperti ini. Jeongmal saranghae min yoongi"

Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaan hoseok tiba-tiba aja ia mencium keningku lembut, sangat lembut sampai tak sadar aku memejamkan mata. Ya Tuhan.. kenapa aku menyia-nyiakan namja sebaik hooseok?

_Hyung.. apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sudah begitu dekat denganmu.. tapi kenapa aku tak kunjung bisa meraihmu? Apa yang harus kulakukan kim seok jin? Apa aku harus melepasmu begitu saja setelah penantianku selama 5 tahun ini? Apa aku bisa dengan mudah melupakanmu begitu saja setelah aku bersama hoseok? Apa aku harus menyerah pada perasaanku sendiri? Hyung... kenapa? Kenapa kau tak pernah melihatku hyung? 12 tahun.. selama 12 tahun aku hanya mampu melihatmu dan bukan namja lain, aku bisa bertahan selama ini hanya dengan berada disisimu, melihatmu tersenyum untukku.. tapi kenapa kau malah terlihat begitu akrab dengan namja bernama kim taehyung itu? Apa aku harus mengalah dan menerima perasaan hoseok? Dia begitu baik hyung.. dia sangat menyayangiku, tapi aku tak bisa memberikan hatiku untuknya karena kau sendiri telah mengambil hatiku. Memenjarakannya ditempat yang bahkan aku sendiri tak tau. Aku.. sangat mencintaimu kim seokjin, aku rela menghabiskan seluruh hidupku hanya untuk melihatmu. Aku tak akan pernah menyesalinya hyung.. karena aku tulus mencintaimu. Apa kau bisa merasakan cintaku hyung? _

"min yoongi..." suara itu menginstruksiku untuk segera membuka mata, suara jin hyung. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia ada disini? Sejak kapan? Ah.. apa jangan-jangan dia melihat hoseok sedang menciumku? Reflek ku jauhkan badanku dari hoseok, sedang hoseok acuh saja melihat jin hyung.

"ah m-mian apa aku mengganggu kalian berdua? Hehehe kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya.." ucapnya buru-buru menjauh. Aku jadi merasa tak enak.

"h-hyung"

Baru saja aku akan menahannya, tapi tanganku sudah ditarik hoseok. Sorot matanya tajam, tidak seperti biasanya. Jadi aku hanya bisa diam dan menurut.

"disini saja.. aku masih ingin bicara denganmu hyung.." ucap hoseok masih memegang tanganku erat, takut jika tiba-tiba aku pergi mengejar jin hyung. Akupun hanya mengangguk, menuruti kata hoseok.

**Jin POV**

Kenapa yoon pergi dengan wajah seperti itu? Apa dia marah, tapi marah karena apa? merasa tak enak akupun segera pamit pada taehyung untuk menyusul yoongi.

"emm taehyungie..bisa kau tetap disini sebentar? hyung mau menyusul yoongi sebentar.. apa tidak masalah?" tanyaku hati-hati, dan syukurlah taehyung mengangguk sambil tersenyum tanda setuju. Akupun segera berlari mengejar yoon dan hoseok, tapi langkahku seketika berhenti saat melihat hoseok memeluk dan mencium kening yoon.

"min yoongi..." aku bergugam pelan, tapi ternyata yoon mendengarku. dia seketika menoleh dan mendorong pelan tubuh hoseok. Sepertinya yoon juga terkejut dengan kehadiranku, buktinya ia hanya diam memandangku. Aku buru-buru minta maaf karena merasa tak enak pada mereka berdua, walaupun rasa kagetku masih belum hilang melihat hoseok mencium yoon.

"Ah.. m-mian apa aku mengganggu kalian berdua? Hehehe kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya.." aku pun langsung pergi dari hadapan mereka. Sebelum benar-benar pergi aku mendengar yoon memanggilku, tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya. Aku terus saja berjalan, tanpa sadar aku sudah berada di toilet. Apa tadi itu aku tak salah lihat? Kenapa aku merasa ada yang tak beres dengan hatiku saat melihat hoseok menciumnya?

"aish kim seokjin pabo.. mengganggu orang pacaran saja hahaha" hiburku pada diri sendiri. Eh tunggu.. kenapa aku harus menghibur diriku sendiri saat melihat mereka bermesraan begitu? Apa jangan-jangan aku... cemburu?

"Ah tidak mungkin.. sejak kapan aku menyukai yoon? Hahaha pasti aku sudah gila.. aku memang menyayangi yoon tapi hanya sebagai adik! Ingat itu kim seokjin.. yoon sudah besar sekarang, bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus kau suapi saat makan dan kau tuntun kemana-mana agar tak tersesat. Itu sudah 5 tahun yang lalu!" aku berbicara pada bayanganku sendiri di cermin. Untung disini tidak ada orang, kalo saja ada yang melihat pasti mereka mengira aku sudah tidak waras berbicara pada bayangan sendiri seperti ini. Perlahan kubasahi wajahku dengan air dingin, berniat menjernihkan pikiranku yang sekarang sedang tidak beres.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : "Sunflower "**

**Author : Y. Sunshine**

**Main Cast : Min Yoongi (Suga)**

** Kim Seok Jin (Jin)**

**Other Cast : BTS members**

**Genre : romance (maybe) **

**Legth : ****chaptered**

**Summary : **Dia adalah matahari untukku, aku tak bisa berpaling darinya. Aku tak bisa mencari pengganti matahari dalam hidupku. Cukup dia, hanya jin hyung matahari dalam hidupku. Walaupun aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku, sudahlah itu tak penting bagiku. yang terpenting aku ingin selalu ada di sampingnya.

**Sunflower**

"_Ah tidak mungkin.. sejak kapan aku menyukai yoon? Hahaha pasti aku sudah gila.. aku memang menyayangi yoon tapi hanya sebagai adik! Ingat itu kim seokjin.. yoon sudah besar sekarang, bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus kau suapi saat makan dan kau tuntun kemana-mana agar tak tersesat. Itu sudah 5 tahun yang lalu!"_

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

**J-Hope POV **

"kau mau bicara apa hoseok-ah?" akhirnya suara yoongi hyung memecah kesunyian diantara kami semenjak jin hyung pergi tadi. Aku kembali menatapnya, mencoba menyelami mata kelam itu. Berharap menemukan setitik cinta dimatanya untukku, tapi nihil aku tak menemukan apa-apa.

Ku coba memberanikan diri mengatakan hal itu sekali lagi pada yoongi hyung. "jadilah milikku hyung.. aku tau kau tidak mencintaiku.. tapi kumohon berilah aku kesempatan untuk bisa melindungimu" perlahan ku genggam tangan mungil miliknya, sementara mata itu kembali mengerjap-ngerjap lucu mencoba mencerna kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulutku. _Ah kau sungguh menggemaskan min yoongi.. _tak tahan dengan respon yang diberikan yoongi hyung aku pun sontak mencubit gemas pipi chubbynya. Dan dia pun mem-poutkan bibir mungilnya karena merasa tak suka jika aku mencubit pipinya.

"yaah hoseokkie.. berhenti mencubitku seperti ini~" rengeknya manja, masih dengan bibir yang mengerucut kesal. Namun aku justru menghiraukan rengekan manjanya, aku suka sekali menggodanya seperti ini. Walaupun ia lebih tua setahun dariku tapi yoongi hyung sering bersikap manja, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ingin mencubit gemas pipinya.

"kkk memangnya kenapa hyung? Kau ini sangat menggemaskan jika bersikap manja seperti ini. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku mencubiti pipimu" tawaku lepas melihat wajah kesal yoongi hyung.

"ishh kau menyebalkan.." ucapnya dengan nada kesal, berusaha menghentikan kegiatanku mencubit pipi miliknya itu. aku hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapannya sebelum akhirnya aku berhenti mencubit pipi yoongi hyung.

"hahaha.. bohong sekali kalau hyung bilang aku menyebalkan" dia hanya mendengus kesal, menanggapi perkataanku barusan. Oh lihatlah betapa manisnya dirimu hyung..

"hei Yoongi hyung! Hoseok hyung!" sebuah suara yang sangat femiliar ditelingaku itu dengan seenaknya berteriak, aku hanya menoleh malas menanggapi sapaannya. Sementara dia dengan sok akrab merangkul yoongi hyung.

"ya! jauhkan tanganmu darinya park jimin!" ucapku dengan nada kesal yang dibalas sebuah seringaian di bibirnya.

"waeyo? Yoongi hyung tidak menolak kkk.. lagipula hyung kan bukan siapa-siapanya" ujar jimin dengan nada mengejek, membuatku geram saja.

"ishh kalian selalu saja bertengkar jika bertemu.. bisakah kalian bersikap sedikit dewasa?"

"habis.. dia dulu yang memulai hyung" ucapku membela diri karena tidak mau disalahkan. Yoongi hyung menatap kami kesal sebelum kemudian ia menjitak kepala kami dengan keras. Aku dan jimin kompak mengaduh karena ulah yoongi hyung.

"aish sakit hyungie~ kau jahat sekali pada dongsaengmu yang tampan ini" ucap jimin dengan suara manja yang dibuat-buat, yang kemudian dihadiahi tatapan membunuh dari yoongi hyung. Sementara aku hanya tertawa melihat mereka berdua. Oh iya.. sebelumya aku kenalkan, dia Park jimin adalah hoobae kami sejak smp. Jimin memang sudah akrab denganku dan yoongi hyung sejak pertama masuk smp. Walaupun terkadang menyebalkan tapi sebenarnya jimin adalah anak yang ramah dan baik. Aku sering sekali bertengkar dengannya hanya karena masalah kecil, dan yoongi hyung-lah yang biasanya memarahi kami. Tapi dalam beberapa hal aku sangat cocok dengan jimin, contohnya dalam hal menggoda yoongi hyung hahaha.

"ck.. berhenti bersikap sok manja seperti itu park jimin"

"kau cemburu hyung? Hahaha" ejek jimin yang memang mengetahui perasaanku pada yoongi hyung, karena itu ia sering sekali mempermalukanku di depan yoongi hyung seperti sekarang ini. Sedang aku hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ejekan jimin.

"sudahalah.. aku bosan mendengar kalian ribut terus" ucap yoongi hyung dengan wajah kesal. Kalau seperti ini aku tau apa yang bisa membuatnya kembali ceria. Tapi belum sempat aku mengutarakan maksudku, jimin sudah berbicara dulu.

"hyung bagaimana kalau ku traktir milk banana? tapi berhentilah memasang wajah jelekmu itu kkk" tawar jimin dengan tawa renyah seraya menggandeng tangan yoongi hyung.

"whoaa jinjja kau akan mentraktirku jiminnie?" tanya yoongi hyung antusias dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Ck jimin seenaknya menyerobot rencanaku.

"aish.. keduluan deh.." gumamku kesal.

**Suga POV**

"sudahlah..aku bosan mendengar kalian ribut terus" ucapku memasang wajah kesal karena bosan dengan perdebatan kecil hoseok dan jimin yang selalu meributkan hal-hal kecil yang tidak terlalu penting.

"hyung bagaimana kalau ku traktir milk banana? tapi berhentilah memasang wajah jelekmu itu kkk" tawar jimin yang sontak ku respon dengan anggukan penuh semangat.

"whoaa jinjja kau akan mentraktirku jiminnie?" tanyaku antusias, dan mungkin sekarang wajahku berubah 180 derajat dari sebelumnya.

"aish.. keduluan deh.." gumam hoseok kesal tapi tak mendapat respon dariku dan jimin.

"ne hyung.. jimin yang traktir kkk lihat mendengar kata milk banana saja wajahmu langsung berbinar-binar begitu" jawab jimin yang dengan seenaknya mengacak gemas rambutku yang sudah rapi. Tapi, kali ini aku tidak marah atau ngambek dengan kelakuan jimin yang dengan seenaknya mengacak-acak tatanan rambutku, hanya karena ia akan mentraktirku milk banana. Sejenak aku lupa kalau ada hoseok di sampingku yang sekarang memasang tampang kesal karena mungkin ia merasa ku acuhkan untuk beberapa saat.

"hey.. kalian kenapa mengacuhkanku?" ucap hoseok menunggu respon kami berdua. Aku pun tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"kkk mian hoseok-ah.. habis aku terlalu senang sih.." jawabku akhirnya karena merasa bersalah sudah mengacuhkannya untuk beberapa saat, sementara jimin hanya menanggapi dengan menjulurkan lidahnya didepan hoseok. Melihat itu, segera saja kutarik tangan jimin dan hoseok sebelum mereka kembali berdebat.

"hyung.. kalau begitu aku akan mentraktirmu coklat~ kau mau kan?" tawar hoseok saat kami bertiga tengah berjalan menuju kantin. Mendengar tawaran itu aku langsung saja mengangguk cepat. Ah aku beruntung sekali mengenal mereka berdua. Mereka selalu saja baik dan perhatian padaku.

"hhuuu.. bilang saja kau tak mau kalah denganku kan hyung?" ejek jimin pada hoseok yang berada disamping kiriku, sementara hoseok kembali memasang wajah kesal mendengar ejekan jimin.

"kkk sudahlah hoseok-ah.. jangan begitu~ jimin kan hanya bercanda" ucapku berusaha membuat hoseok kembali tersenyum dan berhasil, ia pun tersenyum manis padaku, menunjukkan gigi-gigi putihnya itu.

"hmm ne arraseo hyungie" jawab hoseok ceria.

Sekarang, kami bertiga sudah sampai di kantin. Jimin dan hoseok langsung saja melepas gandengan tanganku. Kalau begini saja mereka kompak.

"tunggu kami dimeja sebelah sana itu ne hyung? Kkk kami akan segera kembali" ucap jimin sebelum pergi untuk membelikanku milk banana. Aku hanya menggangguk dan segera pergi ke meja yang dimaksud jimin tadi, meja paling pojok dikantin ini. Meja favorit kami sejak kami bersekolah di Bangtan High School ini.

Setelah sampai aku pun langsung duduk di bangku favoritku, bangku pojok yang letaknya dekat kaca. Kaca ini langsung meyuguhkan pemandangan di luar kantin, sebuah taman yang tak begitu besar tapi indah dan tertata rapi yang berada di samping sekolah. Kalau aku sedang bosan atau banyak pikiran biasanya aku duduk-duduk di taman itu menikmati semilir angin dan melihat bunga yang memang di tanam di taman sekolahku. Yang paling membuatku betah berlama-lama melihat taman itu adalah bunga mataharinya.

Perlahan ku letakkan kepalaku di atas meja dan menghadapkan wajahku ke arah taman, memperhatikan dua kupu-kupu yang kebetulan hinggap di salah satu kelopak bunga matahari yang berada di taman. Sepasang kupu-kupu itu terlihat asyik bercengkrama, terbang dan saling mengejar satu sama lain dari kelopak satu ke kelopak bunga yang lainnya, terlihat begitu bahagia di mataku. Entah kenapa yang terlintas dipikiranku adalah wajah jin hyung 5 tahun yang lalu, membayangkannya tersenyum sambil memberikan bibit bunga matahari sebelum ia pergi meninggalkanku.

"Kau tetap menyukai bunga itu yoon?" suara itu menerobos masuk ke dalam indera pendengaranku. Memaksaku untuk kembali sadar dari alam khayalan. Perlahan ku dongakkan kepalaku, melihat wajah teduh itu tersenyum lembut kearahku. _Apa aku berkhayal lagi? _

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : "Sunflower "**

**Author : Y. Sunshine**

**Main Cast : Min Yoongi (Suga)**

** Kim Seok Jin (Jin)**

**Other Cast : BTS members**

**Genre : romance (maybe) **

**Legth : ****chaptered**

**Summary : **Dia adalah matahari untukku, aku tak bisa berpaling darinya. Aku tak bisa mencari pengganti matahari dalam hidupku. Cukup dia, hanya jin hyung matahari dalam hidupku. Walaupun aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku, sudahlah itu tak penting bagiku. yang terpenting aku ingin selalu ada di sampingnya.

**Sunflower**

"_Kau tetap menyukai bunga itu yoon?" suara itu menerobos masuk ke dalam indera pendegaranku. Memaksaku untuk kembali sadar dari alam khayalan. Perlahan ku dongakkan kepalaku, melihat wajah teduh itu tersenyum lembut kearahku. Apa aku berkhayal lagi? _

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

**Jin POV**

Seusai membasuh wajahku, aku memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke kantin takut kalau membuat taehyung menunggu terlalu lama. Buru-buru aku berjalan memasuki kantin, ku edarkan pandangku ke seluruh kantin berusaha mencari sosok taehyung. Namun, pandanganku berhenti melihat seseorang dengan surai cokelat keemasan yang tertimpa cahaya matahari. Sepertinya ia sedang mengamati taman yang ada diluar kantin ini, atau mungkin ia sedang tertidur?

Perlahan ku langkahkan kakiku mendekati meja paling sudut itu, melupakan tujuan awalku mencari taehyung. Pandanganku tak pernah lepas dari namja bersurai cokelat yang kini tengah menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja kantin. Sepertinya ia tak menyadari kehadiranku, dengan hati-hati aku duduk di depannya. Sejenak kuperhatikan wajah manisnya yang tak pernah berubah selama 5 tahun ini. Aku tersenyum melihat ia begitu khidmat menatap taman penuh bunga itu. lalu, ku ikuti tatapan matanya. Ah.. ternyata melihat bunga itu lagi ya?

"Kau masih menyukai bunga itu yoon?" aku pun akhirnya bersuara, setelah sekian menit hanya memandangi wajahnya. Perlahan yoongi mendonggakkan kepalanya, dan akhirnya pandanganku bertemu dengan mata kelam miliknya, mata yang penuh akan kehangatan jika aku menatapnya. Tatapan itu seakan memintaku untuk menyelami lebih dalam tentang perasaan sang pemilik. Perlahan aku tersenyum padanya.

"h-hyungie?" yoongi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu, mungkin kaget akan kehadiranku yang tidak diketahuinya. Karena gemas, aku pun mengacak surai cokelat nya.

"kkk apa hyung mengganggu waktumu? Sepertinya kau asyik sekali melihat bunga-bunga di taman"

"eumm.. anni aku hanya sedang menunggu hoseok dan jimin memesan camilan, karena bosan aku pun melihat-lihat bunga" jawabnya yang kemudian kembali menatap bunga di taman, aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"yoon.. kau masih menyukai _sunflower _hm?" tanyaku sekali lagi. Berharap ia mau menjawab pertanyaanku.

"hmm.." gumamnya pelan. Aku menghela nafas, merasa pertanyaanku tak mendapat respon baik dari yoongi. Lalu ia kembali masuk ke dalam dunianya sendiri, berlama-lama menatap kelopak-kelopak bunga matahari yang bergoyang tertiup angin.

"yoon.." aku memanggil namanya lagi, berusaha mendapat perhatian dari namja bersurai cokelat di depanku ini. Dan, berhasil! ia menoleh ke arahku, lalu ia menunjukkan senyum itu. senyum yang 5 tahun belakangan ini sangat kurindukan.

"ne hyung?" jawabnya lembut sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, terlihat begitu lucu di mataku.

"kau mengacuhkanku eoh? Apa _sunflower _itu lebih menarik dariku? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" tanyaku dengan nada ngambek yang ku buat-buat, dan yoongi hanya tertawa melihat tingkahku yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk. 5 tahun lalu aku selalu jaga _image_jika di depannya. Lain dengan sekarang, sepertinya aku harus mengesampingkan dulu kesan _cool -_ku demi mendapat perhatian dari yoongi.

**Suga POV**

"kau mengacuhkanku eoh? Apa _sunflower _itu lebih menarik dariku? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya jin hyung dengan bibir yang sedikit dimajukan ke depan. Hei.. apa aku tak salah lihat? Jin hyung yang selalu bersikap dewasa itu tiba-tiba saja bersikap emm..sedikit manja padaku? Kkk aku tak tahan melihat perubahan sikapnya ini. Apa 5 tahun di Amerika mengubahnya menjadi seperti sekarang?

Baru saja aku akan menjawab pertanyaannya, sebuah teriakan mengurungkan niatku. "hey.. yoongi hyung! Kkk mian lama ya? tadi mengantri lama sekali.." teriak jimin yang langsung seenaknya duduk di sampingku di susul dengan hoseok yang membawa beberapa cake cokelat kesukaanku. Mataku berbinar-binar melihat cake yang ada di tangan hoseok itu, sejenak perhatianku terfokus pada cake yang di bawa hoseok.

"whooaaa.. itu semua untukku hoseokkie? Kkk palli.. palli.. aku sudah lapar menunggu kalian.." ucapku penuh semangat.

"kkk sabar hyung.. nah ini habiskan semua ya?" ujar hoseok menaruh beberapa cake di meja dan sebotol milk banana kesukaanku, yang langsung ku sambut dengan senang hati. Sementara aku memakan cake cokelat pemberian hoseok, tak sadar ada sepasang mata di depanku yang tengah memperhatikan gerak-gerikku.

"eoh.. kau mengacuhkanku lagi yoon" dengusnya kesal, dan aku baru sadar ada jin hyung di depanku. Langsung saja aku berhenti makan dan mengalihkan pandangan dari cake-cake di tanganku ke arah jin hyung yang sedang menatapku kesal.

"hehe m-mianh" jawabku dengan mulut penuh. sementara jin hyung hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum.

"ah iya.. sampai lupa bertanya, dia siapa hyung?" tanya jimin padaku.

"eh iya.. aku lupa mengenalkan kalian hehe.. kenalkan dia jin hyung, teman semasa sd ku kkk, hyung kenalkan yang disebelahku ini jimin.. dia hoobae ku. Aku, jimin, dan hoseok sudah berteman akrab sejak kami bertiga smp" ujarku mengenalkan jimin pada jin hyung. Jimin terlihat semangat dan ceria menanggapi perkataanku, lain dengan hoseok yang terlihat lebih diam semenjak duduk tadi.

"ah annyeong jimin-ssi.. aku kim seokjin, kau bisa memanggilku jin hyung hehe salam kenal ne?" ucap jin hyung memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya, sepertinya tak ingin kalah dengan semangat jimin.

"kkk annyeong jin hyung.. seperti kata yoongi hyung tadi. Aku hoobae mereka berdua sejak masih smp. Namaku park jimin, terserah kau mau memanggilku apa" jawab jimin dengan diselingi tawa. Sementara hoseok masih diam, terlihat sibuk dengan handphone nya. Merasa tak nyaman aku pun berusaha mengajaknya ikut bercanda.

"hei.. hoseok-ah kenapa kau diam saja? tidak seperti biasanya"

"kkk iyanih hyung.. kenapa hoseok hyung mendadak diam begitu hhaha.. biasanya saja tidak bisa berhenti berbicara" goda jimin sambil menyikut bahu hoseok, hoseok mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya ia menghadiahi jimin dengan death glare nya.

"yah dia kau park jimin! Aku diam kau yang repot, kalau aku tidak bisa diam kau yang protes hhuh" jawab hoseok kesal, yang direspon tawa dari jimin. Suasana pun kembali ceria karena candaan jimin. Mungkin kalau hanya aku, hoseok, dan jin hyung kami bertiga akan saling berdiam diri karena canggung.

"eh.. bukankah itu taehyung? Hei tae.. di sebelah sini~" teriak jimin tiba-tiba sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Eh apa jimin juga mengenal taehyung? Sesaat ku lirik jin hyung yang juga menoleh mendengar jimin menyebut nama taehyung. Kulihat taehyung berjalan mendekat ke arah meja kami.

"apa kau mengenal kim taehyung jimin?" tanya jin hyung kemudian.

"iya.. dia murid pindahan dari Amerika. Dia teman sekelasku hyung hehe, kau mengenalnya?"

"ah begitu ne.. kkk iya dia kan pindah kesini bersamaku, dia dekat denganku sejak di Amerika"

"hai jie-ah.. hai yoongi hyung.. hai hoseok hyung kkk kita bertemu lagi ya" sapa taehyung sesaat setelah ia sampai di meja kami, yang kubalas dengan sebuah anggukan saja. sementara hoseok masih acuh dengan keadaan sekitar. Lalu ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah jimin yang sepertinya sejak tadi tidak pernah berhenti memandangi taehyung.

"tae.. tae.. kkk kau darimana? Tadi aku ingin mengajakmu ke kantin bersama, tapi kau langsung menghilang begitu bel berbunyi" tanya jimin langsung mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan begitu taehyung duduk di sebelah jin hyung.

"ah mian jie-ah tadi aku langsung ke kelas jin hyung hehe takut dia khawatir kalau aku tak segera muncul saat istirahat"

"hei.. hei.. kalian sepertinya terlihat akrab. Kau cepat sekali mendapat teman ya taehyungie kkk" ucap jin hyung yang kulihat kini tengah mengacak-acak rambut taehyung. Ah lagi-lagi jin hyung melakukan itu di depanku. Apa aku harus menggebrak meja lagi supaya ia mengerti kalau aku tidak terlalu suka melihat jin hyung begitu perhatian pada taehyung.

**Jin POV**

"hei.. hei.. kalian sepertinya terlihat akrab. Kau cepat sekali mendapat teman ya taehyungie kkk" ucapku seraya mengacak gemas rambut taehyung, masih tak sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata yang kini tengah memperhatikanku.

"ehem.." kudengar yoongi berdehem pelan.

"eh mian yoon.. aku tak bermaksud mengabaikanmu hehe" ujarku langsung meminta maaf begitu menyadari tatapan dingin yoongi. Apa hanya perasaanku saja? kenapa setiap aku memberikan perhatian pada taehyung, yoongi selalu menatapku dengan tatapan tidak suka. Apa dia cemburu padaku? Ahahaha lagi-lagi aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Buru-buru aku mencari bahan pembicaraan dengan yoongi supaya tatapan dingin itu tidak terus-terusan di tujukan kepadaku. Sementara taehyung terlihat asik bercanda dengan jimin. Lalu hoseok, dia masih diam. Menyibukkan diri meminum sebotol cappucino dingin dengan mata yang fokus pada layar handphone miliknya. Entahlah dia terlihat agak pendiam semenjak tadi, tatapannya juga menjadi berbeda padaku.

"yoon kau masih suka makan yang manis-manis ya?" tanyaku mencoba menghilangkan tatapan dingin yoon padaku.

"emm.. iya hyung.. seleraku masih sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu" jawab yoon yang kemudian disertai senyuman di bibirnya, aku sedikit lega. Yoon tidak marah padaku.

"oh ya? kkk kalau begitu apa kau mau sesuatu hm?"

"eh apa hyung?" tanyanya dengan wajah penasaran.

"tadaaa.." segera ku tunjukkan beberapa voucher es krim milikku padanya. Dan ku lihat wajah yoon berubah ceria dengan mata sipitnya yang otomatis membesar lucu, melihat beberapa lembar kertas yang masih berada di tanganku.

"whoaa.. voucher es krim?" tanyanya masih dengan wajah tak percaya. Aku pun langsung mengangguk, meyakinkan.

"hemm.. ne, kau mau yoon?" yoon mengangguk antusias mendengar tawaranku.

"ne! aku mau hyungie~ nanti aku bisa makan es krim sepuasnya kan hyung?" tanyanya dengan nada manja, khas anak kecil yang merengek, memohon di belikan sesuatu pada ayahnya. Kkk dia benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan.

"ne tentu saja yoon~ kkk baiklah.. nanti sepulang sekolah kalian akan ku traktir makan es krim di kedai es dekat sekolah ini ya?" ucapku menawarkan pada taehyung, jimin, dan hoseok yang kemudian di jawab antusias oleh jimin dan taehyung minus hoseok.

"hei hyung.. jangan hanya diam begitu dong" kulihat jimin kembali menyikut lengan hoseok.

"yaa hoseok-ah~ kau juga harus ikut ne?" ucap yoon kemudian, berusaha membujuk hoseok. Dan kali ini berhasil, hoseok berhenti memandangi layar handphone nya kemudian menjawab ajakan yoon.

"ah.. baiklah kalau yoongi hyung yang meminta, aku akan ikut" jawabnya dengan wajah ramah seperti saat kami pertama bertemu. Aku sedikit lega melihatnya tidak semurung tadi. Kami berlima pun asik bercanda sampai tak terasa bel masuk berbunyi.

"ah baiklah.. saatnya masuk kelas, nanti sepulang sekolah jangan lupa ne?" tanyaku sebelum kami benar-benar bubar ke kelas masing-masing.

"ne!" jawab mereka ber-empat kompak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : "Sunflower "**

**Author **** :**** Y. Sunshine **

**Main Cast : Min Yoongi (Suga)**

** Kim Seok Jin (Jin)**

**Other Cast : BTS members**

**Genre : romance (maybe) **

**Legth : ****chaptered**

**Summary : **Dia adalah matahari untukku, aku tak bisa berpaling darinya. Aku tak bisa mencari pengganti matahari dalam hidupku. Cukup dia, hanya jin hyung matahari dalam hidupku. Walaupun aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku, sudahlah itu tak penting bagiku. yang terpenting aku ingin selalu ada di sampingnya.

**Sunflower**

"_ah baiklah.. saatnya masuk kelas, nanti sepulang sekolah jangan lupa ne?" tanyaku sebelum kami benar-benar bubar ke kelas masing-masing._

"_ne!" jawab mereka ber-empat kompak._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

KRIIING!

Begitu bel tanda usai pelajaran berbunyi, siswa siswi Bangtan High School berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing. Hanya terlihat beberapa saja yang masih betah berlama-lama di kelas mereka, termasuk Yoongi, Hoseok, dan Jin yang masih tampak berbincang-bincang di bangku mereka sambil sesekali memasukkan buku mereka ke dalam tas.

"hyung.. kau mau mengajak kami makan es krim di mana? Emm apa tidak sebaiknya kita pulang dulu lalu ganti baju?" tanya namja bersurai cokelat karamel itu pada namja di bangku seberang.

"kkk kita langsung saja ne? nanti pulang dari sana aku ingin mampir ke rumahmu yoon.. boleh kan?" jawab namja berbibir penuh itu masih sibuk membereskan alat-alat sekolahnya. Pertanyaan namja berbibir penuh itu seketika membuat namja yang berada di sebelah yoongi berhenti membereskan buku-buku miliknya. Sedikit kaget mungkin.

"kau mau ke rumahku hyung? whoaa tentu saja boleh! kkk" kali ini Yoongi yang bersuara dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, begitu mendengar Jin akan mampir ke rumahnya sepulang dari kedai es krim nanti. Membayangkannya saja membuat Yoongi tersenyum bahagia, ah apa sebegitu senangnya namja berwajah manis itu begitu mendengar Jin akan mampir ke rumahnya? Entahlah hanya dia yang tau. Begitu selesai dengan kegiatannya membereskan buku Jin langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"kajja.. pasti Jimin dan Taehyung sudah menunggu kita" ucap Jin dengan senyum yang masih setia terpampang di bibirnya. Yang kemudian di balas sebuah anggukan kecil dari Yoongi.

"Tae.. Tae.. palli~ cepat bereskan buku-bukumu itu. Nanti mereka menunggu kita.." rengek namja bersurai hitam itu pada teman sebangkunya yang di panggil Tae.

"yak! Tunggu sebentar Jie.. kau tidak lihat aku sedang melakukan apa yang kau suruh?" jawab Taehyung merasa kesal dengan tingkah Jimin yang terbilang hyper itu. Tunggu—bukankah dia juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jimin?

"sini biar ku bantu.." Jimin segera membereskan beberapa alat tulis milik Taehyung dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas milik namja pecinta leopard yang baru ia kenalnya pagi tadi. Lihat saja, saking sukanya Taehyung pada leopard tas, kotak pensil, dan beberapa bukunya tidak jauh-jauh dari motif leopard. 'hhuh dasar maniak leopard' gerutu Jimin dalam hati saat menyadari tas milik Taehyung ternyata bergambar chibi leopard si bagian pojok bawahnya.

"kenapa memakai tas seperti itu Tae? Seperti anak SD saja" komentar jimin saat mereka sudah selesai membereskan buku-buku milik Taehyung.

"kkk karena aku suka leopard!" jawab Taehyung dengan antusias. "eumm.. aku punya banyak barang yang bermotif seperti itu di ru—" segera saja Jimin menarik pergelangan tangan Taehyung sebelum namja berambut orange menyala itu membahas lebih jauh tentang hal kesukaannya. Bukannya tak tertarik, tapi Jimin ingin segera menemui sunbaenya yang mungkin sekarang sudah menunggu mereka berdua. Sementara yang di tarik hanya menggerutu tidak jelas sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Jimin hanya terkikik melihat tingkah Taehyung yang begitu manis di matanya. Tunggu—manis kata Jimin? Oh jangan bilang Jimin mulai tertarik pada teman barunya itu.

.

.

.

Tampak 3 namja yang kini tengah duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada di koridor sekolah mereka. Satu namja terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya sementara dua yang lain terlihat asyik bercerita sambil sesekali mereka tertawa jika ada hal yang lucu.

"hhh kenapa mereka lama sekali" keluh Hoseok yang sudah bosan mendengar ocehan dua namja di sebelahnya itu. Tidak hanya bosan, Sebenarnya dia merasa err.. sedikit cemburu melihat Yonggi—hyung yang ia sukai selama ini terlihat cuek padanya dan lebih akrab dengan Jin hyung—si murid pindahan itu. akrab? Haha tentu saja mereka kan sudah saling mengenal sejak SD, dan ingat Hoseok.. Yoongi hyung itu sangat menyukai—ah tidak lebih tepatnya mencintai namja di sebelahnya itu! 'apa aku harus melepasnya? Melihatnya tertawa dengan lepas begitu kurasa sudah lebih dari cukup' gumam hoseok pada dirinya sendiri.

"oy.. hyung!" sebuah teriakan dari Jimin segera mengakhiri percakapan antara Seokjin dan Yoongi. Sebenarnya Yoongi berniat memarahi Jimin karena telah membuat mereka bertiga menunggu lama, tapi di urungkannya niat itu saat melihat Jimin terenggah-enggah sambil memeganggi lututnya sementara Taehyung juga melakukan hal yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Jimin.

"kalian dari mana saja sih?" tanya Jin malas. Sementara yang di tanyai hanya nyegir dengan tak berdosanya.

"hehe mian.. tadi kelamaan membereskan buku milik Taehyung" jawab Jimin menjelaskan alasan mereka terlambat datang.

"ya sudah kajja kita berangkat sekarang" ajak Jin yang di jawab anggukan dari ke empat temannya. Mereka pun akhirnya berangkat ke kedai es krim yang di maksud Jin. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tak henti-hentinya bercerita kesana kemari. Mulai dari tentang pelajaran sehari ini sampai hal-hal tak penting yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka. Setelah berjalan sekitar 20 menit mereka pun tiba di kedai es krim yang di maksud Jin. Yang terlihat paling semangat adalah Yoongi, wajar saja dia memang sangat menyukai hal-hal manis salah satunya es krim. Dengan semangat ia mendorong pintu di kedai itu.

KLINING

Suara lonceng kecil saling beradu langsung menyambut kedatangan mereka begitu Yoongi membuka pintu kedai tersebut. Dengan semangat ia menarik-narik lengan Jin, melupakan begitu saja ke tiga temannya yang kini hanya melongo melihat tingkah Yoongi yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hyper begitu. Langsung saja ia setengah berjongkok, memandangi dengan takjub _sample-sample_ es krim yang terpampang rapi di balik kaca etalase, sedang Jin yang melihat tingkah Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Jimin danTaehyung sudah duduk di meja paling pojok. Entah kenapa mereka suka sekali memilih meja paling pojok. Sedang Hoseok ijin untuk ke toilet sebentar, merasa gerah melihat Yoongi dan Jin yang seharian ini menempel terus kemana-mana.

**Hoesok POV**

"Aku ke toilet sebentar" aku langsung pergi meninggalkan Jimin dan Taehyung yang langsung sibuk dengan percakapan mereka. Ku langkahkan kaki ku dengan agak tergesa-gesa ke arah toilet. Sesampainya aku langsung menyalakan air dan membasuh mukaku dengan air dingin yang mengalir dari wastafel. Ku pandangi bayangan diriku yang terpantul dari cermin.

"Arghhhh!" aku menggeram frustasi, kembali ku basahi wajahku dengan air dingin lalu mengusapnya dengan kasar. Ada perasaan marah saat melihat Yoongi begitu dekat dengan Jin. Aku tau, tak ada hak sama sekali untuk marah dan merasa cemburu melihat kedekatan mereka. Makanya aku memilih untuk diam saat melihat kedekatan mereka.

"mungkin aku memang harus melepaskanmu hyung" aku berkata lirih, sambil menunduk.

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali berteriak. Mungkin bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa sesak di dadaku , namun segera kuurungkan niatku itu begitu mendengar suara isakan dari salah satu bilik toilet. Ku tajamkan pendengaranku, suara isakan itu semakin jelas saat perlahan ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju sumber suara. Entahlah, tapi suara isakan itu terdengar manis di telingaku. Dengan hati-hati aku membuka kenop pintu toilet yang ku yakini dari situlah suara isakan itu berasal.

"..."

Diam, itulah yang bisa ku lakukan ketika aku melihat wajah itu. Dengan mata sembabnya karena mungkin terlalu lama menangis, ia terlihat begitu manis di mataku. 'ah apa yang baru saja ku pikirkan?' rutukku dalam hati.

"g-gwenchana?" aish kenapa sulit sekali mau bilang begitu? Kenapa aku mendadak gugup begini? Perlahan ku beranikan diriku mendekatinya. Begitu menyadari keberadaanku ia langsung buru-buru mengusap air mata di pipinya. Tunggu ada yang salah dengan penampilan namja manis di depanku ini. Pakaiannya kotor, penuh dengan noda warna-warni yang kuyakini itu adalah noda es krim.

"gwenchanayo?" sekali lagi aku bertanya. Sedikit khawatir melihat keadaannya yang terbilang sangat kacau, baju kotor penuh noda es krim, mata yang sembab, bibir yang sedikit pucat itu dan jangan lupakan rambut hitamnya yang berantakan itu. ia dengan takut mulai menatapku, pandanganku bertemu dengan manik hitamnya yang beberapa menit ini sangat menyita perhatianku. Sorotan matanya yang sayu seakan minta perlindungan dariku. Ia masih sesenggukan, lalu keberanian itu muncul begitu saja. aku mendekapnya, memeluk dan mengusap lembut punggungnya yang tampak masih bergetar ketakutan. Sepertinya ia sedikit kaget dengan perbuatanku yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya seperti ini, tapi ia tak menolak.

"g-gomawo" kata pertama yang terucap dari bibir mungilnya. 'hei suaranya sangat imut!' teriakku dalam hati, begitu mendengarnya mengucapkan terimakasih padaku.

"apa kau baik-baik saja? kau terlihat sangat kacau dan ketakutan" tanyaku penasaran, setelah merasa cukup tenang ia pun melepas pelukanku, dengan sedikit berat hati aku pun melepasnya. Kemudian ia mulai berdiri, lalu keluar dari bilik toilet yang cukup sempit ini. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"a-aku Jungkook.. Jeon Jungkook imnida" katanya yang tiba-tiba saja memperkenalkan diri padaku.

"ah ne.. aku Jung Hoseok, dan sepertinya kau lebih mudah dariku Jungkook-ssi"

"eh? a-aku 97 line, kalau kau?" tanyanya dengan nada masih terdengar canggung.

"aku 94 line hehe, kalau begitu panggil aku hyung ya" ucapku sambil mengacak rambut jungkook yang sudah berantakan, bermaksud sedikit mengurangi ke canggungan di antara kami. Ia menggangguk kecil, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum padaku. 'ah senyumnya..'

"oh iya.. kau kenapa menanggis seperti itu? dan kenapa bajumu kotor sekali, dan lihat rambutmu yang berantakan itu" tanya ku sekali lagi karena masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Jungkook sampai keadaannya seperti ini. Lalu, ku lihat ia menunduk lagi.

"a-aku.. aku.. hiks" jungkook kembali terisak, segera saja ku rengkuh bahu itu.

"e-eh mian aku tidak memaksa untuk bercerita"

"hiks.. a-aku takut hyung.." ujarnya mulai bercerita. Aku mendengarnya dengan seksama, sambil sesekali mengusap punggung jungkook. Mendadak ada perasaan marah ketika aku mendengar jungkook hampir di lecehkan oleh seniornya yang sama sama bekerja di kedai ini. Ku remas pelan bahunya yang kembali bergetar karena ketakutan.

"berhenti saja dari sini, aku akan membantu mu mencari pekerjaan part time di tempat kenalanku" ucapku akhirnya setelah beberapa saat kami terdiam.

"t-tapi..." sepasang manik hitam itu kembali menatapku ragu, dan aku balik menatapnya seolah ingin meyakinkannya kalau aku serius ingin membantunya. Perlahan jungkook tersenyum, sedikit menampakkan gigi kelincinya yang begitu imut itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : "Sunflower "**

**Author **** :**** Y. Sunshine **

**Main Cast : Min Yoongi (Suga)**

** Kim Seok Jin (Jin)**

**Other Cast : BTS members**

**Genre : romance (maybe) **

**Legth : ****chaptered**

**Summary : **Dia adalah matahari untukku, aku tak bisa berpaling darinya. Aku tak bisa mencari pengganti matahari dalam hidupku. Cukup dia, hanya jin hyung matahari dalam hidupku. Walaupun aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku, sudahlah itu tak penting bagiku. yang terpenting aku ingin selalu ada di sampingnya.

**Sunflower**

"_t-tapi..." sepasang manik hitam itu kembali menatapku ragu, dan aku balik menatapnya seolah ingin meyakinkannya kalau aku serius ingin membantunya. Perlahan jungkook tersenyum, sedikit menampakkan gigi kelincinya yang begitu imut itu._

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 7**

Yoongi masih setia berdiri atau lebih tepatnya lagi ia kini hampir berjongkok di depan etalase sambil memberikan tatapan blink eyes-nya itu, memandangi deretan sample es krim di depannya. Jin akhirnya menepuk pelan bahu Yoongi, membuat namja berambut karamel itu mendongakkan wajahnya.

"kau sudah memilih mau es yang mana hm?" tanya Jin kemudian, Yoongi kembali terdiam. Menatap deretan es krim dan Jin secara bergantian. Mengerti akan keadaan Jin akhirnya angkat bicara.

"kau mau semuanya eoh?" tanya Jin sekali lagi, Yoongi menggeleng pelan.

"eung.. anni hyung~ aku mau yang choco banana saja"

"baiklah double choco banana untukmu yoon kkk" mengacak pelan surai karamel itu dan segera memesan es krim yang di inginkan Yoongi.

"gomawo hyung" Yoongi tersenyum lagi, menunjukkan sebuah eyes smile yang amat manis. Setelahnya ia segera membalikkan badan. Sedikit berteriak karena sore itu kedai cukup ramai oleh pengunjung. "kalian berdua mau yang rasa apa?" begitu mndengar suara Yoongi, Jimin dan Taehyung mengenhentikan pembicaraan mereka.

"aku yang strawberry ya hyung" teriak Taehyung dari sudut kedai.

"aku vanilla saja hyungie~" kali ini Jimin yang berteriak, yang kemudian di jawab dengan sebuah acungan jempol oleh Yoongi. Selang beberapa saat Yoongi dan Jin kembali ke meja yang sudah di tempati oleh dua hoobae sekaligus temannya itu. menaruh nampan dengan berbagai macam es krim di atasnya. Menyadari ada yang kurang, Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"mencari hoseok hyung?" tanya Jimin kemudian setelah mengerti sejak tadi Yoongi menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Yoongi menangguk kecil.

"dia kemana?"

"tadi dia bilang ke—" belum sempat Jimin menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi sebuah bantingan pintu terdengar dari arah kanan mereka duduk. Membuat beberapa orang yang tengah menikmati es krim mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

BRAK

Hoseok kembali dengan seorang namja yang bersembunyi di belakangnya, namja itu terlihat ketakutan dengan baju yang sudah kotor dan mata sembab seperti habis menangis. Yoongi, Jin, Jimin, dan Taehyung terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Hoseok terlihat menggenggam erat tangan namja yang sejak tadi mengekor di belakangnya. 'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' batin mereka berempat. Hoseok berjalan tergesa menuju tempat kasir, tampak wajahnya memerah seperti sedang menahan emosi. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh para pengunjung yang di tujukan padanya dan Jungkook. Penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi mereka berempat langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Hoseok.

"hyung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Jimin penasaran ketika mereka berempat sampai di depan kasir.

"nanti saja kujelaskan" ucap Hoseok, Jungkook semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Hoseok, terlihat begitu ketakutan.

"maaf sebenarnya ada apa ya? dan kenapa anda bersama dengan salah satu pegawai kami?" tanya namja penjaga kasir dengan sangat hati-hati.

"aku ingin pegawai bernama Kim Namjoon di pecat sekarang juga!" pemilik kedai langsung keluar begitu mendengar ada keributan di kedai miliknya.

"hei.. hei.. ada ribut-ribut apa ini? Apa kau melakukan kesalahan Kyungsoo-ya?" tanya pemilik kedai pada namja penjaga kasir, namja bermata belo itu langsung menggelengkan cepat kepalanya.

"maaf apa anda pemilik kedai ini? Saya ingin anda segera memecat pegawai bernama Kim Namjoon sekarang juga" ucap Hoseok tegas, masih dengan sorot mata penuh emosi. Entahlah mengapa ia begitu marah setelah mendegar cerita Jungkook, ada rasa ingin melindungi namja bergigi kelinci yang baru ia kenalnya tidak lebih sejam yang lalu. Jungkook kembali mengeratkan genggamannya dengan tangan Hoseok. Terlihat kecemasan di wajah polos Jungkook, ia sungguh takut. Namun saat mata tajam Hoseok menatapnya lembut, seakan ingin memberikan ketenangan padanya. Rasa takut itu perlahan menghilang, berganti dengan perasaan aman yang menyelimuti hati Jungkook.

"Namjoon? Ah kenapa lagi dengan si pembuat masalah itu?" wajah pemilik kedai langsung berubah. "Kim Namjoon!" teriak si pemilik kedai membuat beberapa orang di sana tersentak kaget. Sesaat setelah teriakan si pemilik kedai, seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut blonde yang acak-acakan juga tampang badboy yang di milikinya ditambah lagi tatapan tak ramahnya itu.

"heung?" menjawabnya dengan acuh lalu duduk di atas meja sambil menatap datar si pemilik kedai, membuat mereka yang melihatnya terpengarah. Kenapa si pemilik kedai memperkerjakan namja tidak sopan seperti itu?

"apa kau membuat masalah lagi hah?! Kenapa pakaian Jeon Jungkook seperti itu?" marah si pemilik kedai sambil menatap tajam ke arah Namjoon, yang di tatap hanya bergumam pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jungkook. Nyali Jungkook kembali menciut saat Nmajoon menatapnya seperti itu, membuatnya menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya di belakang bahu Hoseok.

"tsk.. namja sialan" desis Namjoon pelan

"Namjoon jelaskan apa yang terjadi?!" bentak pemilik kedai lagi, mungkin teman-teman Hoseok bingung kenapa pemilik kedai tidak langsung memecat si namja brengsek itu?

"hn.. aku hanya 'bermain' dengan Jungkook Appa.." jawabnya malas, hal itu membuat Hoseok geram. Ingin rasanya ia memukul wajah itu. dengan tampang tidak bersalah Namjoon bergegas pergi namun di tahan oleh pemilik kedai yang ternyata ber-status Ayahnya.

"kau sangat keterlaluan Namjoon! Ayah tidak pernah mengajarkan hal buruk padamu.. cepat minta maaf pada Jungkook." Perintah sang Ayah dengan nada penuh penekanan. Namjoon hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas, sebelum kemudian ia membungkuk kepada ke enam namja yang berdiri di depan meja kasir.

"mian Jungkookie.. aku hanya ingin 'bermain' denganmu saja" ucapnya tanpa rasa penyesalan, Hoseok sudah sangat geram, sungguh! Dengan segera ia menarik kerah seragam Namjoon dan dengan cepat Hoseok melayangkan tinjunya tepat ke rahan sedikit mengerang menerima perlakuan Hoseok yang di luar perkiraannya itu.

"cih.. siapa kau mencampuri urusan kami?" tanya Namjoon sambil mengusap pelan sudut bibirnya yang sedikit terluka.

"jangan ganggu dia lagi!" Hoseok segera berbalik dan menggenggam tangan Jungkook sebelum ia menyeret Jungkook keluar. Jungkook hanya menurut, mengekor di belakang punggung Hoseok. Sedang ke empat temannya masih berdiri mematung di depan meja kasir, mungkin sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sebelum Hoseok benar-benar keluar dari kedai tersebut ia sempat berbalik ke arah teman-temannya.

"lanjutkan saja acara kalian, aku akan mengurus Jungkook. Besok aku jelaskan semuanya di sekolah"

"tapi—" Yoongi hendak menyusul Hoseok tapi keburu di cegah oleh Jin.

"biarkan saja Yoon.. dia butuh waktu sendiri, sekarang habiskan saja es krim mu" ujar Jin dengan senyum menenangkan, Yoongi masih ragu. Menatap ke luar kedai dengan wajah khawatir. Jin yang mengetahui itu segera mengusap lembut bahu Yoongi berusaha meyakinkan kepada namja bersurai karamel itu bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"hhah baiklah hyung.. kajja kita lanjutkan acara kita" ucapnya kemudian yang langsung di setujui oleh Jimin dan Taehyung. sebelum mereka kembali ke meja mereka tadi, sang pemilik kedai membungkuk dan meminta maaf berkali-kali atas kejadian barusan.

"Maafkan anakku, dia memang susah di atur.. tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada teman kalian ne? untuk permintaan maaf kalian boleh makan es krim di sini gratis selama 2 hari ke depan"

Yoongi dan Taehyung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu mendengar mereka mendapat es krim gratis di kedai ini selam 2 hari ke depan. Jimin yang melihat hal itu langsung saja mencubit ke pipi Yoongi dan Taehyung secara bersamaan.

"uhh.. neomu kwiyeowo.. kkk kalian sangat menggemaskan" ucap Jimin yang membuat Jin tertawa melihat tingkah ke tiga temannya yang lebih muda darinya itu. terlebih saat ia melihat Yoongi. 'sangat manis' ucapnya dalam hati sesaat kemudian sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah tampannya.

"nah kajja kita habiskan es krim kita~" ajak Jimin penuh semangat, mereka pun segera berlari kecil ke sudut kedai tersebut dengan wajah senang, tidak peduli beberapa tatapan pengunjung tertuju pada mereka. Setelah sampai di meja mereka Yoongi langsung saja asyik dengan mangkuknya yang masih penuh dengan choco bananan ice cream. Dengan cepat ia menyendokkan es krim yang setengah lumer itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut mungilnya sebelum kemudian ia terlihat memejamkan matanya, terlihat begitu menikmati es yang meleleh di dalam mulutnya. Hal itu sungguh menggemaskan untuk Jin, tapi ia pura-pura cuek dan mencoba menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan es krim vanilla miliknya.

"eummm.. mashita~" ucap Yoongi setelah ia memakan suapan kedua es krim miliknya. Dengan mata mengerjap-ngerjap lucu ia kembali menyendokkan es krim di depannya. Jin yang melihat itu sudah tak tahan dengan tingkah Yoongi yang sangat menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya ia mengecup bibir mungil itu saat melihat lumeran es krim yang tersisa di sudut bibirnya.

"e-emm Yoon kalau makan jangan terburu-buru" kata Jin terdengar gugup, oh ayolah baru kali ini ia gugup di depan Yoongi hanya dengan melihat tingkah menggemaskan namja di sampingnya ini. Yoongi hanya menanggapi ucapan Jin dengan sebuah anggukan kecil, tanpa berhenti menyendokkan es krim ke mulutnya. Saat Jin akan menggerakkan tangannya ke arah Yoongi, bermaksud mengelap sisa es di sudut bibirnya ternyata ada tangan lain yang lebih cepat melakukan hal itu pada Yoongi.

"hyung mulutmu belepotan es krim kkk" sebuah usapan lembut di sudut bibirnya membuat Yoongi harus berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya menyendokkan es ke mulutnya, saat melihat Jimin yang melakukan itu Yoongi lagi-lagi menunjukkan eyes smile nya.

"gomawo Jimin" ucap Yoongi dengan nada ceria, tak menyadari ada dua pasang mata yang menatap ke arah mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**AN : ff ini sebenarnya ku tujukan untuk seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku. Seseorang yang sangat ku sayangi, seseorang yang telah menemani hari-hariku. Memberikan warna berbeda di tiap harinya. Aku berharap ia masih membaca ff ini sampai akhir. My sunshine, My miracle in december. Yang ingin ku katakan adalah aku tak pernah menyesal begitu menyayanginya sampai sedalam ini. Sesakit apapun itu, selama apapun aku harus menunggunya. Akan ku lakukan, hingga detik ini aku masih menunggunya.. like a sunflower waiting sunshine in the next morning. I miss you ma sunshine.. i hope you'll comeback, someday.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : "Sunflower "**

**Author **** :**** Y. Sunshine **

**Main Cast : Min Yoongi (Suga)**

** Kim Seok Jin (Jin)**

**Other Cast : BTS members**

**Genre : romance (maybe) **

**Legth : ****chaptered**

**Summary : **Dia adalah matahari untukku, aku tak bisa berpaling darinya. Aku tak bisa mencari pengganti matahari dalam hidupku. Cukup dia, hanya jin hyung matahari dalam hidupku. Walaupun aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku, sudahlah itu tak penting bagiku. yang terpenting aku ingin selalu ada di sampingnya.

**Note : **ff ini murni pemikiran saya, jika ada alur atau watak dari tokoh yang mirip dengan ff lain itu bukanlah unsur kesengajaan. Don't be plagiat~

**Happy Reading**

**Sunflower**

"_gomawo Jimin" ucap Yoongi dengan nada ceria, tak menyadari ada dua pasang mata yang menatap ke arah mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. _

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 8**

Jin segera mengalihkan pandangannya, berpura-pura tak melihat YoonMin moment yang baru saja terjadi. 'ck sial.. aku keduluan' batinnya sedikit tak rela melihat kejadian barusan. Eh tunggu dulu, kenapa Jin harus tidak rela jika sekarang bukan ia yang melakukan hal itu pada Yoongi? Jangan bilang— Jin mulai menyukai teman kecilnya yang imut itu. segera saja ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali dengan apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Yoongi yang menyadari itu segera menoleh melihat Jin yang bersikap aneh sejak tadi.

"eung.. hyung? kau kenapa?"

"e-eh tidak apa-apa Yoon haha lanjutkan saja makanmu" jawab Jin berusaha menutupi kegugupannya, oke sekarang ini ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya. Kenapa sejak tadi ia merasa err.. gugup jika harus bertemu pandang dengan Yoongi?

"ah baiklah.." jawab Yoongi yang kemudian kembali asyik dengan es krimnya, sedetik kemudian Jin kembali melirik namja di sebelahnya itu. 'kalau di lihat-lihat ternyata sekarang ia lebih manis dari 6 tahun lalu' ucap Jin dalam hati sambil tersenyum tak jelas. Oke kita tinggalkan saja Jin yang sedang sibuk memandangi si namja gula itu. sekarang mari kita lihat bagaimana Jimin dan Taehyung yang sejak tadi tidak kedengaran suaranya.

Tampak Taehyung masih terlihat sibuk dengan strawberry ice creamnya, tapi kalau di perhatikan lagi sebenarnya ia tak benar-benar fokus pada mangkuk es krimnya. Terlihat sesekali namja penyuka leopard itu mencuri pandang pada namja bersurai hitam di sebelahnya. Taehyung menyendokkan es krimnya dengan cemberut, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ah iya baru saja Taehyung melihat YoonMin moment yang mendadak hal itu membuatnya sebal. Entah kenapa, melihat Jimin bersikap manis pada Yoongi membuatnya ingin memarahi Jimin. Padahal mereka baru saja saling mengenal, ah entahlah hanya Taehyung yang mengerti isi hatinya. Merasa di pandangi Jimin-pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke sebelah. Saat mendapati Taehyung yang memandangnya dengan pandangan kesal, Jimin sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"eh kau kenapa Tae?" tanya Jimin bingung dengan tingkah temannya itu. Tae masih mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu lalu menggeleng cepat.

"bukan urusanmu! Sana habiskan saja es mu" jawab Taehyung dengan nada ketus, Jimin yang melihat hal itu tersenyum dan mengacak gemas surai orange cerah milik Taehyung.

"kkk kau manis kalau marah Tae.. tapi sepertinya akan lebih manis jika kau tersenyum" rona merah samar segera menjalari pipi putih Taehyung saat mendengar Jimin mengucapkan itu padanya. 'manis katanya? Ah sepertinya aku mulai gila' ucap Taehyung dalam hati yang kini tengah ber-blushing ria.

"aku sudah selesai~" ucap Yoongi kemudian.

"eh sudah selesai hyung?" tanya Jimin segera menghentikan kegiatannya mengacak tatanan rambut milik Taehyung. Yoongi mengangguk cepat sambil menunjukkan eyes smilenya pada Jimin. Jin yang tak ingin melihat YoonMin moment untuk kedua kalinya segera saja menarik pergelangan tangan Yoongi, membuat sang pemilik sedikit tersentak kaget.

"eh? hyung.. mau kemana?"

"kau pulang denganku ya Yoon? Ehm Jimin titip Taehyungie ya.. kalian bisa kan pulang bersama? Aku masih ingin mampir ke rumah Yoongi dulu" ucap Jin segera menarik Yoongi keluar kedai es krim tersebut tanpa menunggu jawaban dari ke dua hoobae-nya. Sementara Jimin dan Taehyung saling berpandangan dengan wajah bingung.

"ah biar sajalah hehe sekarang kau menjadi tanggung jawabku Kim Taehyung kkk aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang dengan selamat, kajja~" ucap Jimin dengan eyes smile-nya yang kemudian segera meraih tangan Taehyung, bermaksud menggandengnya. Taehyung yang mendapat perlakuan begitu hanya bisa menunduk, berusaha menutupi rona merah yang sejak tadi menghiasi pipinya gara-gara perlakuan Jimin yang tak bisa di tebak. Sepanjang jalan menuju halte, Jimin masih setia menggenggam tangan Taehyung dan sesekali mengayunkannya layaknya sedang menuntun anak kecil.

"yaa.. aku kan bukan anak kecil Jie~ kenapa kau harus menuntunku segala?" protes Taehyung yang sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan 'spesial' yang Jimin berikan padanya. Sebenarnya dia sih tidak keberatan di gandeng seperti ini, ia hanya terlalu bingung harus berbicara apa karena sejak tadi mereka hanya diam saja. Terdengar kekehan Jimin sesaat setelah mendengar protes yang di lontarkan Taehyung padanya.

"kkk.. aku hanya menjalankan tugasku Tae~ mengantarkanmu pulang dengan selamat, jadi aku akan mengandengmu sampai di rumahmu nanti.." jawab Jimin dengan nada ceria.

"kenapa juga menuruti perkataan Jin hyung?" Taehyung cemberut mendengar jawaban Jimin barusan, jadi Jimin melakukan ini hanya karena ingin menjalankan tugas dari Jin hyung? Jimin segera menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menatap Taehyung dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam erat tangan milik Taehyung.

"lalu?" tanya Taehyung penasaran, Jimin kembali menunjukkan eyes smile miliknya.

"karena aku ingin kau merasa aman saat berada di dekatku Kim Taehyung..." jawab Jimin tulus. Rona merah itu kembali terlihat pada kedua pipi milik Taehyung. Jimin yang melihat hal itu kembali tertawa.

"aigoo~ kau ini manis sekali kkk"

.

.

.

"y-yaa hyungie.. pelan-pelan saja bisa kan? Aku lelah" ucap namja bersurai karamel itu dengan nafas sedikit terengah-engah. Jin langsung saja melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Yoongi. Sebelum kemudian menunjukkan wajah tak berdosanya pada Yoongi yang kini sudah terlihat kelelahan karena sejak keluar dari kedai tadi Jin terus saja menarik tangannya dan berjalan dengan terburu-buru tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"ehehehe.. m-mian Yoon" ucap Jin yang kini tengah mengusap tengkuknya, sementara Yoongi hanya cemberut. Tak habis pikir kenapa Jin begitu aneh hari ini.

"kenapa sih tiba-tiba menarik tanganku dan berjalan dengan terburu-buru?" tanya Yoongi mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"e-emm itu maaf sebelumnya.. tapi aku hanya ingin pulang berdua denganmu Yoon.. a-aku hanya sedikit tak suka melihat Jimin begitu akrab denganmu"

"eh? a-apa maksudnya hyung tak suka?" Yoongi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Jin barusan, sementara Jin sekarang terlihat sangat gugup. Sesekali ia menunduk atau mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain hanya sekedar untuk menghindari tatapan mata milik Yoongi. Sungguh perkataan tadi itu reflek Jin ucapkan begitu saja.

"hyung.." Yoongi kembali bersuara, bermaksud menanyakan maksud perkataan Jin barusan. Oh demi Tuhan! Yoongi sekarang terlihat begitu menggemaskan, dengan wajah polosnya dan kepala sedikit di miringkan, sejak tadi ia masih setia memandangi namja yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"m-maaf aku hanya—" Jin mendongakkan kepalanya setelah dirasa ia tak terlalu gugup. Dan sekarang ia kembali membeku melihat wajah polos Yoongi yang sangat— menggemaskan di matanya. 'oh shit.. kenapa kau sangat menggemaskan Min Yoongi?' Jin menelan ludahnya dengan kasar dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Hey.. kenapa seorang Kim Seokjin terlihat sangat gugup di depan namja yang notabenya adalah teman masa kecilnya sendiri.

"aku hanya apa hyung?" oh ayolah.. Min Yoongi kenapa kau tidak bisa menangkap maksud Jin sama sekali. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi, Jin dengan cepat bahkan sebelum Yoongi sempat menyadarinya segera menarik tengkuk namja bersurai karamel itu untuk mendekat agar ia bisa melihat wajah manisnya dari jarak lebih dekat lagi.

"h-hyung.." nafas Yoongi kembali memburu saat wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dengan wajah Jin, ia tak pernah sedekat ini dengan Jin. Saat keterkejutannya belum hilang, Jin dengan segera meraih bibir mungil itu, mempertemukannya dengan bibir penuh miliknya. Mata Yoongi kembali membulat sempurna, sungguh ia tak pernah mengira Jin akan—menciumnya!

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**AN : Maaf untuk kalian yang riviewnya belum sempat saya balas hehe.. jadi sekarang saya akan membalasnya **

**JSBTS **: Makasih udah baca plus riview ff buatanku, terimakasih juga untuk semangatnya ya dan semoga orang yang kamu maksud bisa sadar dan memberi kesempatan supaya kamu bisa lebih dekat dengan dia. Maaf untuk HopeKook moment-nya di chap ini sama sekali gak ada, di next chap akan ku buatkan deh.. jadi jangan bosen buat nunggu next chap ya

**4HyunBam **: Makasih loh ya udah sempetin baca ff ku, tetep di tunggu untuk next chap nya ya :D

**Princeseokjin : **ehem.. sepertinya ada yang—cemburu.. xD maaf ya hehe, di chap ini udah aku banyakin JinSuga nya kan? Tapi boleh ya untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya sesekali aku selipin YoonMin moment kan biar ceritanya lebih greget (?) :p kenapa manggil aku pakai "author-nim" -_- terdengar sangat formal. di tunggu next chap.. ;)


End file.
